


Sound

by notjustmom



Series: August Writing Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Missing Scene, Vows, established pepper potts/tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The wedding we didn't get...





	Sound

For once, they didn’t argue, or ‘debate’ as Pepper liked to call what they did.

There was no discussion at all, really. 

The moment Tony was strong enough, and their cabin was built to his specifications, down to the last floor board, there was a ceremony. It didn’t have the bells and whistles that Tony would have wanted years earlier, all that mattered was that she was there, with Rhodey at his side, and Nat had put up Pepper’s hair and held the flowers for her, all under Happy’s supervision. At some point in his life, he had become a minister of some online church - so he could perform the ceremony, whenever it happened. 

Tony had some lingering doubts about the viability of a religion that would certify people in a month or less - but it didn’t matter the second Pepper walked up to him, handed the flowers off to Natasha and took his hands in hers. He heard a sound, whether it was his heart finally cracking wide open, or some insect or amphibian or bird that lived in or near the lake that was hard by, he didn’t care. All he knew was that his life was finally about to begin.

Happy didn’t say a word, he was just there as a witness, and he nodded in Pepper’s direction first. 

“Tony. I’ve been trying to find the words that will tell you what it means for me to be standing here with you, far away from everything. No, that isn’t right. Being here with you, is everything. Damn. This isn’t what I meant to say. Hormones.” 

Tony grinned at her and lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed her wrist ever so lightly, then waited for her to catch her breath and find her words. 

“You have been my everything since the minute you walked off that cargo plane eleven years ago now. I wasn’t sure we’d ever end up here, and I definitely wasn’t sure about Gerald, but it’s all good. Everything is good. Today, at this moment, everything is perfect, and I want to spend the rest of my life remembering this moment when you were here, grinning at me like I’m an idiot, and I am, an idiot. I should have asked you a long time ago to marry me, but I guess, it wasn’t our time until now. I love you so damn much, Tony Stark, and I always will.” 

She looked over at Rhodey who placed the simple gold band into her hand with a smile. She rolled her eyes at him, then cleared her throat as she carefully picked up his hand and slipped the ring on his finger. “Tony. I give you this ring as a symbol of my heart and everything I am, everything we are, everything we will become together.” She tried to wipe away the tears that were slipping down his face, but gave up. “I’m sorry - I didn’t mean -” She stopped speaking and moved close enough to take him into her arms and hold him until he stopped shaking. “It’s okay, it’s just you and me, love. It’s just us. Oh!”

“Pepper?”

“She just kicked.” She took his right hand and placed it over her bump, and watched his face change to something close to angelic, the light in his eyes took her breath away.

“She didn’t want to be left out, huh?” He kept his hand resting on the baby’s rear or head, he wasn’t quite sure. He blinked at Pepper and nodded. “Pep. There have been times in my life when I didn’t think I deserved this. You, and Morgan, this peace. But, all I want for the rest of my life is to be here with you. You have taught me so much, Pepper. What it means to love, and be loved. It took me a long time, but when I was on Titan, I finally understood that love is the only thing that truly matters. I was lucky enough to get back home so I could tell you just how very much I love you. I don’t know when it was that I knew I was in love with you. I think there was just a point in my life when I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it, and then I understood what that meant. I’m sorry it took me so long. Hey Morguna, I’m almost done babbling, just one more minute, and then your mom can rest, okay?”

“Right.” He reached out his hand to Rhodey, who placed a matching ring in the center of his palm. “This ring. It’s just a band of gold, rather a soft metal, but it’s traditional. Isn’t it? I’ve never really been a traditional kind of person, but I want to make sure that every time you look at your hand, you know how much, how very much I love and cherish you, Pepper Potts.” He lifted her hand and pushed the ring onto her finger, then kissed the ring lightly.

He looked over at Happy who nodded at him and whispered, “you may now kiss the bride.”


End file.
